Everybody says I love you
by nan-a-mour
Summary: Après la mort d'un proche, tout devient subitement beaucoup plus difficile à gérer. Bien que la société des sorciers évolue, Harry cherche toujours désespérément après Hermione, mais qu'en est il de Ginny ?
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour bonjour! XD  
**__  
Et oui, c'est moi (mon dieu, on dirait un passage dans Naheulbeuk, je vais arrêter - -'), de retour avec une nouvelle fiction que je dédie entièrement à ma Lula parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai retrouvé le goût d'écrire, mouahaha! C'est une histoire, une idée, que j'ai pu développer hier, et je suis deux chapitres à l'avance, vu que j'ai le temps durant les vacances hehe. Je vais dire que 95 du prologue n'a absolument rien à voir avec le reste de l'histoire, c'était disons une introduction à un évènement qui laissera une marque sur tout le monde. Le personnage principal est Harry et euh ... je vous laisse lire. Des explications seront fournies à la fin du prologue. Bonne lecture! _

Nananounette_  
  
PS: Fiction classée **PG-13**_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de la fiction appartiennent à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi. Voili voilou -_

* * *

**EVERYBODY SAYS I LOVE YOU**

PROLOGUE

Harry s'aventurait dans une masse végétale particulièrement dense. Il était allé très loin dans la Forêt Interdite, dans des endroits que même Hagrid n'avait jamais visité. La respiration saccadée, il ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs derrière lui, essayant de repérer la moindre lueur colorée qui proviendrait d'un sort, de toute évidence lancée par ses assaillants. Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, ayant rencontré une série de ronces sauvages. Soudain, un rayon de lumière rouge lui frôla la joue. « _Merde !_ » s'exclama-t-il en accélérant le pas. Il lui fallait encore un peu plus de temps, juste un peu plus et il pourrait …

- JE L'AI TROUVÉ ! PAR ICI LES GARS !

Le jeune homme se mit à courir. Comment avaient-ils fait pour le rattraper aussi vite ? La main crispée sur sa baguette, il murmura une série de mots incompréhensible provenant d'un dialecte inconnu. Il devint soudain invisible, et il s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs, assez pour ne pas frôler la végétation de ses chaussures. Bien que personne ne le vit, il courut comme s'il était sur le sol, et l'on entendait absolument plus rien, sauf les grognements très bruyants de ses poursuivants. « _Un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps …_ » s'efforça-t-il de penser alors qu'il continuait à courir. Il semblait chercher un endroit précis dans la forêt, tout en essayant de semer le problème qui était à ses trousses.

- GRAUP ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! ON A DU BOULOT !

Un cri effroyable s'éleva de la terre. Le séisme fut tel que même Harry dut s'agripper à un arbre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, bien qu'il n'ait aucun contact avec le sol, c'était la puissance du son qui provoquait un effet double. Il souriait à l'idée du groupe de mangemorts, qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se produisait à l'instant même.

Harry était particulièrement fier des progrès qu'il avait accomplis en seulement une année. Aller réveiller Graup dans la Forêt Interdite ne faisait pas partie du plan, mais l'attaque surprise de Voldemort ne faisait pas partie du plan non plus, et fuir jusqu'ici était le seul moyen pour permettre à Hermione, Ron et tout le monde de se défendre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient contre une toute petite partie des mangemorts qui s'étaient résolus de ne pas suivre le jeune homme.

Le géant était à présent pleinement réveillé. Il avait grandi depuis la première fois où Hagrid l'avait ramené à Poudlard. Harry savait qu'en s'alliant à lui, il pourrait lui être extrêmement utile. Il lui avait appris à parler l'Anglais, et comme Graup était doté d'une intelligence assez remarquable, cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Aussi, comme les compétences en magie de Harry avaient spectaculairement augmenté, il avait appliqué une série de sorts très complexes sur Graup, le rendant presque invulnérable. Le géant pouvait notamment voir Harry lorsqu'il se lançait ce sort d'invisibilité et de lévitation corporelle. C'était l'Achille parmi la « troupe » que Harry avait de son côté, et il en était très fier.

- Ah, je vois que l'heure est finalement arrivée, dit Graup avec un accent parfait.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CE GÉANT FAIT LA ? hurla un des mangemorts.

- C'EST UNE RUSE ! hurla un autre. TUONS-LE !

Harry ricana. Non seulement ils ne savaient pas qu'ils subiraient une défaite cuisante, mais le jeune homme avait fait en sorte qu'ils révèlent leur position en les rendant à moitié sourds par le cri que Graup avait poussé en se réveillant. Il y avait bien une cinquantaine de mangemorts, moins que Harry ne l'espérait. Il se posa à présent sur un arbre, et observa le spectacle.

Soudain, deux personnes transplanèrent à côté de lui, se posant sur la même branche. C'étaient Hermione et Ron. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?_ » s'exclama Harry intérieurement.

- C'est bizarre, murmura Hermione, c'est pourtant ici que Harry devait être.

- Oui, répondit Ron, le sort ne se trompe jamais.

- Harry ? souffla Hermione en le cherchant des yeux.

Le jeune homme à lunettes se frappa le front de sa main. Ils ne devraient pas être ici, c'est trop dangereux. Pourquoi sont-ils venus ? Harry ne pouvait pas lâcher le sort d'invisibilité maintenant, il serait repéré par les mangemorts. Il eut alors une idée. Il traça un message qui disparaîtrait au fur et à mesure qu'on le lirait. Il fit quelques mouvements rapides et les lettres formant le mot « FUYEZ – HP » apparaissaient devant ses compagnons. Harry les observait, attendant qu'ils s'en aillent. Devant lui, Graup avait déjà commencé le massacre en piétinant quelques mangemorts. Les sorts qu'ils lui lançaient ne faisaient que rebondir sur lui. Mais Hermione et Ron ne bougeaient pas. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » hoqueta Harry. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione, qui était la plus proche de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard. Il était trop … vide ? « _Pétrifiée … MERDE !_ »

Quelqu'un se jeta sur son dos, l'entourant d'une corde que Harry reconnut directement. Il était dans de très beaux draps. Il lui restait une chose à faire pour se sauver : réveiller Hermione et Ron de leur pétrification. Il hurla le dialecte si fort qu'il avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales allaient se déchirer. Ses amis reprirent conscience, mais Harry était à présent solidement ligoté. Avec l'agilité d'une gazelle, Hermione avait abattu trois mangemorts qui gisaient inconscients sur le sol. Quand au rouquin, il avait déballé de son sac trois épées de trois couleurs différentes.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! s'exclama un mangemort, visiblement effaré par ce qu'il voyait.

Hermione lui donna un violent coup de pied et il chuta, atterrissant lourdement sur un autre des siens. Ron prit prudemment la première épée et frappa la corde qui ligotait le jeune homme à lunettes, toujours invisible. Un mangemort essaya de l'arrêter mais Hermione se chargeait de les mettre hors d'état avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Ron prit la deuxième épée, et frappa à nouveau au même endroit. Finalement, il prit la troisième épée et frappa une dernière fois. La corde se brisa en mille morceaux et Harry fut détaché.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avec un sourire que personne ne voyait.

- BORDEL DE …, hurla un mangemort. PRENDS ÇA, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD !

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. Un mangemort était tombé par terre, Harry s'était retourné en entendant le dialogue, et le sort de la mort fut prononcé avant que qui que ce soit put réagir. Ron fut frappé en plein fouet, et tomba sur le sol, raide mort.

- RON ! hurlèrent Harry et Hermione, horrifiés.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, épouvanté par ces dernières images. C'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. Sauf que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il se leva, marcha vers la salle de bain d'un pied titubant et empoigna un essuie qu'il mouilla. Il essuya ses gouttes de sueur et résista amplement à la tentation de se jeter un saut d'eau sur la tête. Un sentiment de regret très lourd pesait dans son cœur. Voilà cinq mois que tout était terminé, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la mort de son meilleur ami. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que Hermione semblait s'être exilée quelque part, plus personne n'avait de contact avec elle. Et il devait avouer que son absence laissait un grand sentiment de vide.

« _'Mione, où es-tu donc ? Pourquoi te caches-tu ?_ »

* * *

_Ahaaa ...Que du suspense! Bon alors, quelques petits mots d'explication sur ce prologue d'abord :_

_1) Le titre est pris d'un film dans lequel Natalie Portman joue, mais ce n'est nullement une fiction adaptée àce titre parce que de un je ne l'ai pas vu ce film donc je ne peux pas vraiment faire une fiction adaptée à l'histoire du film (j'espère que vous avez compris cette phrase). En tout cas, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait une histoire sous le même nom mais en prenant l'histoire du film, je tiens à préciser que mon histoire ne suit absolument pas l'histoire du film! XD_

_2) Un moment dans le prologue, il est question de Hermione et Ron qui "apparaissent subitement à côté de Harry". Ils n'ont pas transplané, c'est un sort qu'ils ont trafiqué pour se déplacer aussi rapidement pour rejoindre une seule personne. Et puis, ils auraient pu transplaner parce que Harry a défait le mécanisme anti-transplanage pour leurrer les mangemorts étant donné que s'il l'avait pas fait, les mangemorts seraient restés derrière et il se serait enfuit pour rien._

_Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre deux, j'ai bientôt terminé, donc j'ai quand même une petite longueur d'avance héhé J'espère que vous reviewerez, tout le monde aime les reviews et j'apprécie particulièrement qu'on me critique honnêtement sur l'histoire, parce que beaucoup de gens se retiennent à le faire mais beaucoup de gens le font vraiment. En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine, et les publications de chapitres se feront réguliers! Une petite pensée à ma na-chan qui sera la première à reviewer XD_

_Cordialement,_

_Nananounette XD (arf merci Hezi - -')_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ginny

_Un grand bonsoir de Bruxelles ! ._

_Alors, tout d'abord, je remercie beaucoup les cinq revieweurs ou revieweuses - pardonnez-moi XD - à qui je répondrai juste après ce bref message. Ce chapitre est donc où commence vraiment l'histoire, pour mieux comprendre, on passe d'un personnage à un autre donc voilà. Pour le moment, je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre trois (je bloque un peu mais l'inspiration reviendra rapidement), donc le chapitre deux sera posté dans pas longtemps. Bonne lecture !_

_**Na-chan :** Meuh t'as déjà eu un grand aperçu de ce chapitre XD Merci pupuce XD_

_**. Princesse :** Bah tiens tu vas avoir de quoi lire :D Moi j'attends ta fiction mouaha XD_

_**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici donc la suite _

_**Nabrouch :** Aha, moi c'est le chocolat qui me met l'eau à la bouche o (rien à voir - -') Merci beaucoup, voilààà le chapitreuh :D_

_**My dark dreams :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, je connais le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, ily a toute une période où je n'écoutais que ça XD Je connaissais les répliques par coeur (d'ailleurs je les connais toujours par coeur/ Je suis un nain, connasse ! - Un nain ? Mais quelle horreur ! - Mais ta gueule ! XD). Je suppose que tu connais aussi ? J'aime beaucoup, les effets sonores sont vachement bien faits. _

_Je tiens aussi à remerciertrois personnes qui m'ont dit sur MSN qu'elles avaient été lire ma fiction à partir du lien que j'avais mis dans mon blog (Charlotte - Houssem - Asmae), une personne qui a voulu lire ma fiction dès que j'ai dit que j'avais repris l'écriture (Sounia :p) et une grande pensée à ma Luly qui est en France pour le moment (j'ai pas eu le Kiriban ouiiiin T.T). Bisous !_

* * *

**EVERYBODY SAYS I LOVE YOU**

CHAPITRE I

**Ginny**

Un an.

La jeune femme à la chevelure rousse impeccablement lisse s'avança, un bouquet de mimosas en mains, les fleurs préférées de Ron. Elle les déposa sur sa tombe, et recula de quelques pas. Des pensées nostalgiques lui revinrent en mémoire : sa première ballade avec son grand frère, le jour où il l'avait défendue contre un garçon qui l'embêtait au Chemin de Traverse, cette histoire avec Tom Jedusor où il avait risqué sa vie avec Harry pour venir la sauver, et bien d'autres. Comment cette histoire avait-elle pu tourner dans cette direction ? Ron avait été le seul mort, mais Neville était toujours gravement blessé, ses jambes entièrement atrophiées, le professeur McGonagall devrait passer le restant de ses jours à Ste-Mangouste, Tonks avait entièrement perdu sa capacité de métamorphomage, et beaucoup d'autres cas sérieux. Beaucoup de choses avaient été sacrifiées pour le bien de l'humanité tout entière. C'était une marque qui ne laisserait jamais les gens de cette époque indemnes.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le tombeau de son frère, et s'en alla tristement. À présent, elle devait reprendre contact avec quelqu'un, la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir l'aider …

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

- Par la barbe de Merlin, je suis encore en retard ? Cécile, avez-vous apporté mon café ? Misère, misère …

Le Ministre de la Magie marcha d'un pas rapide vers la salle de réunion. Bien que pour une fois, l'avis général du public disait qu'il était le meilleur homme pour ce poste, il y avait des critères chez lui qui posaient parfois problème, une notion de ponctualité à réviser très sérieusement, par exemple. Il réajusta son chapeau melon et ouvrit une des double portes qui donnaient accès à la salle de réunion. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde était déjà confortablement installé sur son petit siège respectif en chintz.

- Excusez-moi pour ce retard habituel, dit-il d'un air gêné. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur le Ministre. Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît, dit un des membres du conseil en l'invitant vers son siège.

- Merci bien.

Le jeune homme prit place, embarrassé par les trois dernières entrées similaires qu'il avait faites aux dernières réunions. Cécile, la nouvelle secrétaire, s'empressa d'arriver avec le café de son supérieur. Elle aussi, avait été grandement recommandée pour ce poste, après l'incompétence désastreuse de Percy Weasley qui avait été viré après avoir mis le bureau du Chef du département des Mystères en feu, suite à un « disfonctionnement incontrôlable de sa baguette magique ». Le Ministre de la Magie prit une gorgée dans sa tasse et attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

Un des membres se leva donc, et raclant sa gorge, il débuta :

- Ahem, … donc, euh oui, nous avons récemment … Mais il n'eut le temps de finir.

Quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement une des double portes. C'était un des sorciers qui montait la garde dehors afin que personne ne vint interrompre la réunion, et il était extrêmement rare que lui-même vienne le faire.

- Je suis entièrement désolé pour cette interruption, dit-il, mais il y a quelqu'un qui désire absolument parler avec vous Monsieur le Ministre. Et j'ai bien peur que je n'ai pas pu faire partir cette personne, je pense qu'il serait nécessaire que vous veniez y jeter un coup d'œil …

Interloqué, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que le sorcier lui avait dit. Sous tous les regards étonnés et interrogateurs des autres membres du Conseil, il s'excusa et sortit de la pièce.

- Qui est-ce donc ? demanda-t-il au garde.

- Voyez donc par vous-même, répondit celui-ci.

Il longea le couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait de rencontrer dans une circonstance pareille.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Il était neuf heures du matin. Avec sa lassitude habituelle, le jeune homme à lunettes se leva. Durant sa progression vers la salle de bain _(où il ne manqua pas de se gratter plusieurs fois le postérieur)_, il maugréa à l'idée qu'une nouvelle journée de recherches qui aboutissaient constamment à un résultat négatif débutait. Depuis la disparition de sa meilleure amie, Harry n'avait cessé d'essayer de la retrouver, en vain. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il était collé aux journaux et aux rapports que lui apportaient régulièrement des membres du Ministère de la Magie, mais il n'avait encore rien trouvé qui puisse conduire à elle.

Cependant, ce matin-là, lorsqu'il s'observa dans le miroir, il eut un sentiment étrange que quelque chose allait enfin apparaître aujourd'hui. Mais quoi ?

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

- Bonjour Dean.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama le jeune homme, les yeux ronds.

Ginny Weasley se tenait devant lui, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, et le Ministre de la Magie devina au premier coup d'œil qu'elle était passée par le cimetière. Il posa donc ce sujet de visite de côté ; elle n'était certainement pas venue lui parler de son frère décédé il y a un an. Dean Thomas avait suivi avec intérêt toute l'histoire, il avait toutes les coupures de journaux et il gardait toujours beaucoup de photos de Ginny. Il n'avait certainement pas cessé de l'observer de loin depuis leur relation éphémère à Poudlard, elle ne s'était probablement jamais rendue compte qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. La revoir s'avérait être un véritable choc pour le jeune homme.

- G..Ginny, balbutia-t-il. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Oh, j'étais de passage, dit-elle en souriant. Non, à vrai dire, je devais te parler de quelque chose d'assez important, j'espérais qu'il serait possible que l'on aborde le sujet tout de suite.

- Tout de suite ? Ici ? Maintenant ? dit-il. Et bien en fait je suis en réunion … et je ne sais pas si c'est possible de … enfin …

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une réunion. Ils pourraient la remettre à un autre jour, où il arriverait définitivement à l'heure. Oui, c'est ça, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de reparler avec une ancienne amie, un ancien amour enseveli, qui, il devait se l'avouer, lui pinçait le coeur.

- Excusez-moi, voulez-vous bien aller avertir le Conseil que la réunion sera reportée et que je les informerai de la date ? demanda-t-il au garde qui s'était reposté à son endroit de surveillance.

- J'y vais de ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre.

Il l'observa partir, et reporta son regard sur la jeune demoiselle se tenant toujours devant lui. Il remarqua une mélancolie et un sentiment qu'il reconnut comme étant de la nostalgie dans son regard. Il avait toujours eu un sens de l'observation incroyable, selon beaucoup de personnes, surtout les filles avec qui il était sorti après Ginny.

- Je crois deviner qu'il vaudrait mieux parler dans un endroit privé, dit le jeune homme en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver dans l'énorme bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Elle s'installa sur un des sièges et il s'assit derrière son bureau. Elle le fixa du regard, déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises où est Harry Potter.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« Une sorcière d'un groupe de musique qui se marie, un sorcier qui a été repéré chez les moldus, Rita Skeeter s'installe en France, … non, il n'y a rien ici. » Harry feuilletait la Gazette des Sorciers que Hedwige venait de lui apporter. « Décidément, ils passent leur temps à écrire des conneries » pensa-t-il, tout en mangeant un toast à la marmelade. Il se rendit dans la section des petites annonces et se mit à lire les quêtes d'amour désespérées envoyées par des sorciers et sorcières déprimées. « Espérons que je ne serai jamais comme ça » se dit-il en riant. Il y avait un poème de la part d'un certain Henry Smith qui cherchait à se faire pardonner. Harry trouvait cela plutôt mignon mais s'il était la femme à qui il s'adressait il ne prendrait jamais un poème traitant de grenouilles et disques lunaires au sérieux. Il y avait aussi des recherches de personnes pour des petits boulots. Harry se demanda alors si c'était possible d'envoyer une annonce dans le journal. Une espèce de message codé que seule Hermione pourrait identifier. Après tout, si elle lisait le journal, elle lui répondrait sûrement …

C'était la première bonne idée du jour qui lui venait à l'esprit, et il se mit directement au boulot.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

- Harry ? Mais …

- Ecoute Dean, je sais que tu sais où il est, dit Ginny d'un ton ferme. J'ai besoin de lui.

Le jeune homme avait d'abord interprété cette dernière phrase comme une envie de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Par la suite, en considérant son regard trop sérieux, il s'agissait plus certainement d'un appel à l'aide pour une affaire personnelle (ce qui le soulagea intérieurement).

- Harry est sous protection constante, confia le ministre. Actuellement, il est si bien protégé qu'il est devenu lui-même incartable, ainsi que le lieu où il réside actuellement. Le problème est le suivant, même moi je n'y accède pas facilement. Et comme ces derniers jours il bloque la cheminée de son bureau parce que quelques uns de mes employés qui travaillent pour son compte se sont amusés à faire des apparitions surprises qui n'ont cessé de le faire sursauter, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit … maintenant, ils font transférer les dossiers par l'intermédiaire d'un sort.

- Attends, attends … Ils travaillent pour son compte ? Des dossiers ? Des dossiers de quoi ? dit Ginny, l'air contrariée.

- Et bien … cela fait un bon moment que Harry essaie de retrouver Hermione, mais ses recherches se sont toujours avérées inutiles.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Dean pouvait voir très douloureusement qu'un sentiment de jalousie intense bouillait à l'intérieur de Ginny, bien que Hermione eût été presque une sœur pour elle.

- Ecoute, Ginny, reprit Dean pour éviter des instants incommodants, je peux t'emmener chez Harry. Mais je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction, parce que c'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de l'enfermer. Il pourrait très bien rester visible, se promener dans une rue voir des gens pointant leur doigt vers lui en murmurant : « C'est Potter ! », mais non. Je ne connais pas ses motifs, mais je ne sais pas s'il va être d'accord de te voir. C'est à toi de choisir maintenant si tu veux prendre le risque.

- Oui.

Elle avait hoché de la tête d'un air déterminé. « Sacrée Ginny » se dit le jeune homme en souriant intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas changé.

- Nous allons utiliser un portoloin. Il n'y a que moi qui a accès chez lui de cette manière, donc la ligne est sécurisée.

Dean fit apparaître une vieille botte très miteuse sur son bureau et se leva. Ginny l'imita aussitôt. Ils touchèrent tous les deux l'objet et la secousse habituelle provoquée par le sentiment du crochet les tirant par le nombril les transporta hors du bureau vers leur destination.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**M**oi je suis un être digne de foi  
**I**nsouciant j'étais simplement  
**Ô** pourquoi m'as-tu quittée ?  
**N**e fus-je jamais aimé de toi ?  
**E**ntends-tu mes pleurs ?  
**R**evois-tu nos souvenirs ?  
**E**t toutes ces questions idiotes  
**P**our n'attirer que ton esprit  
**O**r je ne sais point si tu me lis  
**N**i si tu penses encore à moi  
**D**ésespéré je suis maintenant  
**S**i seulement tu savais vraiment  
**M**a douleur est profonde  
**Ô** toi belle dulcinée d'avant  
**I**ras-tu à ma rencontre ?

C'était un peu farfelu, mais au moins, il avait casé le message qu'il désirait faire passer. Son morceau de parchemin constellé de taches d'encre, il réécrivit le tout sur un autre morceau propre, celui qu'il enverrait directement à la Gazette du Sorcier. Pour couronner le tout, il signerait « HP » pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Oui, il était parfaitement anonyme.

- Hedwige ! appela-t-il en enroulant le morceau de parchemin.

La chouette plana vers lui, et se déposa sur son épaule. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait. Elle se faisait vieille, mais toujours aussi affectueuse. Il accrocha la lettre et caressa le magnifique plumage blanc de l'animal, toujours aussi éclatant. Elle s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte, laissant derrière elle un Harry plein d'espoir. Au même instant, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- Dean ? murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à cette heure-ci de la journée ? Il devrait être en réunion …

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. La visite de son vieil ami, à présent Ministre de la Magie, était assez inattendue et plutôt étrange étant donné qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'une seule fois par semaine pour discuter des progrès des recherches de Harry et de l'amélioration de la société des sorciers depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort (généralement, ils sautaient le premier sujet vu qu'il n'y avait la plupart du temps jamais quoi que ce soit à dire). Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était effectivement Dean. Mais à côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme qu'il fut bien surpris d'apercevoir.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Ginny.

* * *

_Et voilà le premier chapitre qui se termine ! Qu'est-ce que Ginny veut à Harry ? Où est Hermione ? Peut-être une réponse à ces questions dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, les reviews ça motive à mort (c'est vrai, c'est vrai !)._

_Je vous embrasse foooort et merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent !_

_Nananounette 3_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Querelle

_Konnichiwa mina-sama ! (passe japonaise, veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses XD)_

_Alors, ici il est une heure du matin, bientôt deux heures, et je voudrais bien aller au lit pour rattraper le sommeil perdu de la nuit passée mais bon -.- apparemment ça ne va pas être le cas vu que je n'ai pas du tout sommeil et que je suis en train de prendre des photos du clavier de mon ordinateur portable (pffff elle n'a que ça à faire). A vrai dire, je suis désespérée, je n'ai pas terminé le chapitre 3 et je pense que je vais foncer pour le terminer demain pour pouvoir entamer le chapitre quatre (si possible, je le ferai maintenant). En tout cas, j'aime moins ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, en l'écrivant j'étais pas super à l'aise mais au moins, ça m'a permis d'évoquer une chose que vous verrez vers la fin. Maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews ! _

_**Mr. Tetedepigeon :** Le nain XD Toujours à sortir des conneries ... d'ailleurs, j'ai quelqu'un dans mon école qui lui ressemble beaucoup ... " Et biennnnn oui, c'est un futur HG/HP Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bonne lecture _

_**Le saut de l'Ange :**Aha XD Merci beauuuuucoup :hugs: Ca fait super plaisir ! Voilà la suite hehe _

_**Lim0nade :** Beuh J.T. tout simplement veut la suite de Méridien 0°_

_**Axoo :** HAHAH XD Bon sang t'es géniale toi XD Dis-moi j'ai rien compris à ta review, je pense qu'il manque les deux mots essentiels, celui que j'avais écrit et ta correction hum ... sinon la phrase n'a absolument aucun sens. Mais oui, je vais caser ces deux loulous, et je pense bien que tu l'avais déjà deviné à l'avance XD mais t'inquiète pas, je sais que je te dois toujours un HG/RW hehe En tout cas, je t'adooore et voici la suite XD_

_**Nancy :** Ooooooh X3 Ca fait plaisir de te voir par ici nancy-chew ! Merci merci merci :kisses: et la suiteuh _

_**Ana :** o Voilà voilà, espèce de cutie qui se trimballe avec un monstre en jupe xo_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire à travers mon blog hehe. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**EVERYBODY SAYS I LOVE YOU**

CHAPITRE II

**Querelle**

Harry fit apparaître maladroitement trois tasses et une théière alors que ses deux hôtes s'installaient sur le fauteuil de la salle de séjour. Il devait avouer que sa réaction avait été particulièrement choquante (il avait presque claqué la porte au nez de Dean et Ginny, mais s'était ravisé à la dernière seconde et les avait laissé entrer sans prononcer le moindre mot), mais à quoi Dean pensait-il ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Ginny avait dans la tête ? Un an, cela faisait depuis un an qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à prendre contact avec lui. Lui non plus, n'avait pas essayé de lui reparler depuis l'enterrement de Ron, d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus parlé à qui que ce soit si l'on omettait les membres du Ministère de la Magie et le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

La théière s'exécuta à verser son contenu dans les tasses. Un silence s'installa, que personne ne semblait vouloir interrompre. Ginny observait Harry très attentivement. Chandail noir, jean dans lequel il flottait, cheveux légèrement en bataille mais pas trop, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vivait bien et qui était très relaxé. Mais lorsqu'on apercevait son regard presque vide, on pouvait se faire une idée sur son passé et son présent. Quant à Dean, il observait Ginny qui regardait Harry. Que lui trouvait-elle de si spécial ? Harry était connu, c'était quelqu'un de très loyal et de très têtu parfois, mais c'était un homme qui devait être respecté. Mis à part de ça, Dean n'avait rien décelé de particulièrement intéressant chez lui, si ce n'était que ses yeux qui attireraient souvent l'attention des jeunes femmes s'il sortait un peu plus. L'intérêt que Ginny lui portait n'était peut-être pas physique, après tout.

Harry voyait qu'ils étaient portés dans leurs réflexions et il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Il se racla vivement la gorge et s'adressa à Ginny :

- A quoi dois-je cette visite imprévue ?

La jeune femme prenait son temps. Elle détacha ses lèvres de la tasse et la déposa sur la soucoupe qui était restée sur ses cuisses.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose de très important, dit la rouquine.

- Et quelle serait cette chose si importante ? questionna Harry.

- J'ai besoin que tu me mettes en contact avec Ron.

Harry resta sidéré. Dean quant à lui, était sous la surprise de la requête de la rouquine.

- Ginny …, commença-t-il, t'es sûre que ça va ? Enfin, je veux dire …

- Je sais bien qu'il est mort, coupa-t-elle. Mais Harry sait de quoi je parle.

Dean lança un regard à la fois ahuri et interrogateur à Harry. Effectivement, il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Mais c'était impossible, pas dans de pareilles circonstances. « Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle me demande … » se dit Harry.

Le jeune homme à lunettes se leva et s'étira longuement. Il était clair que la sœur de son meilleur ami avait une grande idée derrière la tête, et que Harry n'arriverait probablement pas à en deviner le contenu. Aussi, il semblait évident que Dean n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, et Ginny avait visé juste en lui parlant : il était le seul, omis les autres membres du Ministère de la Magie, qui savait où Harry résidait. Il alla plus loin dans son analyse : peut-être qu'elle savait que ce dernier avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, et qu'elle avait utilisé ce prétexte pour insister sur le fait qu'elle devait absolument rencontrer le meilleur ami de son frère décédé … mais vu la tête ahurie de Dean, il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Donc …

- Excuse-moi Dean, peux-tu nous laisser converser seuls ? demanda Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand on aura fini, je la renverrai dans ton bureau, au Ministère.

- Euh … oui, O.K., répondit-il. Bon, bah … je vous laisse. Salut Harry, et à tantôt Ginny.

Le jeune Ministre de la Magie quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Ginny avec un sourire aux lèvres et un Harry qui n'était pas si tôt prêt à rire.

- Non, mais tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclama Harry en retombant mollement sur son siège. Tu débarques comme ça et tu me demandes de parler à ton frère qui est mort, merci beaucoup pour l'avertissement et la demande !

- Je pensais que tu aurais une meilleure mémoire, c'est l'anniversaire de mort de Ron aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas devoir te le rappeler, répliqua-t-elle sévèrement, perdant son sourire.

- Tu n'avais pas à me le rappeler comme tu le dis si bien, j'étais déjà bien au courant, et je ne comptais pas aller déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe.

Ginny parut choquée.

- Non, ce n'est pas que je m'en fous mais je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer, dit Harry à la vue de son expression faciale. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu n'es pas au courant de ma vie à ce que je sache.

- Tu pourrais arrêter ce ton hautain que tu prends, s'il te plaît ? dit la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. T'es pénible, vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu serais devenu si chiant après un an de cloison presque totale du monde. T'es blanc comme un linge et t'es même pas foutu de te rendre compte que t'es vraiment pathétique à glander comme un con à prétendre d'essayer de retrouver Hermione et à déprimer sur ton sort.

- Prétendre de retrouver Hermione ? s'exclama Harry. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu n'es pas là à regarder ce que je fais chaque jour et tu oses dire que je prétends chercher Hermione ? Sur quoi tu te bases au juste, la première impression que tu reçois en me voyant ? Oui, je suis pathétique, oui, je me lamente sur mon sort, oui, je ne me déplace même pas pour aller voir la tombe de Ron pour lui déposer quelques fleurs, tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? T'es si butée que ça, ma foi !

- Je me base sur ce que m'a dit Dean, répondit froidement Ginny. Il m'a dit que les recherches n'avançaient pas du tout, et je suppose que t'as finit par renoncer, comme tu as renoncé à reprendre ta vie normalement.

- Mais putain, tu fais chier ! dit Harry, qui s'était levé à présent. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné la recherche parce que, que tu le croies ou non, je tiens à retrouver Hermione. Alors épargne-moi tes crises de jalousie, s'il te plaît !

La rouquine se tut soudainement. Il la connaissait toujours aussi bien. Harry respira des grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer. Le silence de celle qu'il avait autrefois aimée en disait long sur la véritable raison de sa visite. Il s'en rappelait d'ailleurs très bien, de leur rupture finale.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Elle embrassa tendrement son cou. « Quel bonheur » pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir vivre ce moment pour toujours ? La jeune fille aux cheveux roux le rendait plus heureux que jamais. Comment avait-il pu songer à s'en séparer, il y a quelques semaines ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, et tout ce qui se passerait dans très peu de temps, ses bras étaient le berceau dans lequel il pouvait dormir sans cauchemars, _comme le fourreau dans lequel il pouvait déposer son épée_.

Interrompant leur moment intime avec leurs cris, Hermione et Ron se disputaient à moins de cinq mètres d'eux, dans la même pièce. Harry les observait. « Comme au bon vieux temps » pensa-t-il.

- Non mais t'as fini de la regarder comme ça ?

Ginny l'observait, l'air furieuse.

- Tu rigoles là, dit Harry, surpris. Tu crois encore que je regarde Hermione ?

- Bah oui, tu la regardais ! s'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de son étreinte.

- Mais non, c'est la dispute que je regardais, pas ma meilleure amie, répondit Harry le plus calmement possible, en insistant fortement sur le mot « dispute ».

Sa petite amie lui lança un regard dédaigneux et lui tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce. À présent, c'étaient Hermione et Ron qui observaient Harry, visiblement gênés.

- Désolé, vieux, dit Ron sur un ton d'excuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est comme ça … Ginny n'a jamais été comme ça. Enfin bon, tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Harry acquiesça et poursuivit la rouquine à pas rapides. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et elle s'arrêta pour se retourner.

- Je-n'ai-pas-envie-de-te-parler, s'exclama-t-elle en hachant ses mots.

Et elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour ensuite claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre, quittant un Harry perturbé.

Étrangement, le lendemain, tout semblait aller mieux. Elle l'embrassa radieusement pour lui dire bonjour, et elle était gaie et de bonne humeur. Trouvant cela bizarre, Harry demanda à avoir des explications. « J'ai tout simplement décidé de ne plus te laisser traîner avec des filles sans ma présence, parce que je sais que tu les observeras de haut en bas en t'arrêtant aux endroits intéressants, comme tu le fais toujours » avait-elle répondu avec un grand sourire. Ce qui avait vraiment choqué le jeune homme était qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée de le dire devant Hermione, qui avait affiché une mine déçue en entendant ses paroles. C'était à présent au tour de Harry de ne pas être content. Pourquoi se comportait-elle de façon si immature ?

Au fil des jours, Harry commençait à la trouver réellement insupportable, et il n'y avait pas que lui. Le bonheur lui était peut-être trop monté à la tête, il n'en savait rien. Mais elle avait petit à petit cessé de le rendre heureux avec ses remarques et sa volonté de se disputer constamment. Il avait fait une erreur en l'embrassant, il y avait deux semaines, bien qu'elle lui manquait terriblement.

Et c'est là que tout était terminé, qu'il avait décidé de rompre avec elle. Mais la rouquine avait réagi de façon très agressive, n'acceptant pas les motifs que Harry avait mentionnés. Elle avait notamment été crier sur Hermione, rejetant la faute de sa rupture sur elle. Elle faisait également une manifestation brutale contre la consommation de nourriture. Pour finir, Harry avait dû trouver un autre endroit pour lire ses livres, car il semblait que sa présence au Square Grimmaurd rendait Ginny folle et son état dérangeait tout le monde. Cependant, Hermione et Ron s'étaient fait un plaisir de le suivre, et la rouquine était demeurée seule avec Molly Weasley qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées qu'à nettoyer toute la maison.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux reparler à Ron ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'il me manque, murmura Ginny en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une raison valable, répondit-il.

« Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait pas … » se dit Harry. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait dû traverser pour parler à des morts. Il fallait vraiment que les raisons du voyage soient assez importantes que pour y risquer sa vie. Par après, Harry avait dû se reposer pendant trois semaines, interrompant tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais au moins, son voyage avait été utile. Ginny ne serait pas capable d'endosser une si grande responsabilité, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle en ressortirait saine et sauve. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, faire subir une autre perte à la famille Weasley allait contre tout ce qu'il s'était battu pour.

Elle s'était mise à renifler. « Ce n'est qu'une jeune gamine » se dit Harry.

- Retourne au Ministère, Gin', lui dit-il. Va boire un verre avec Dean, rattrapez le temps perdu, et moi je te promets que j'irai au cimetière. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis désolé.

Elle avait compris. Alors qu'elle se leva, il fit apparaître un portoloin pour elle.

- Merci, Harry, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je dois te remercier aussi … il fallait bien que je sorte, non ?

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire rapide et elle disparut sous ses yeux. « Mimosa » pensa aussitôt Harry. Et il s'en alla à son tour, tout en se demandant ce qu'il aurait fait de sa journée si la rouquine n'était pas venue lui rendre visite.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Il avait été le premier sur les lieux. Après être sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, il avait passé une nuit blanche à faire tous les préparatifs. Il se sentait fatigué, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à dormir tranquillement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. La voiture funéraire arrivait, suivie par beaucoup de voitures du Ministère, qui étaient probablement venues pour montrer leur support à la famille Weasley qui avait déjà eu beaucoup de pertes. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer la douleur que pouvait ressentir les parents de Ron, perdre un deuxième enfant était inimaginable.

Il veilla à ce que toutes les chaises soient bien alignées, et à ce qu'il n'y ait pas une fleur rebelle dans le massif de mimosas placé devant le bout de terre creusé dans les dimensions du cercueil. Il s'arrêta alors devant le siège où il devait s'asseoir et pris la lettre qu'il avait laissée dessus. « Je ne vais pas la lire, pour finir » murmura-t-il.

Les voitures s'étaient arrêtées. Peu à peu, les sorciers et sorcières apparurent. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour éviter de verser une larme en voyant Mr. et Mrs. Weasley. D'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait arrêter de se culpabiliser pour ce qui était arrivé, bien que tout le monde lui avait répété sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas dire des choses pareilles. Il n'avait pas parlé aux parents de son meilleur ami depuis le meurtre, et l'idée de les aborder maintenant le rendait nerveux.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. La famille Weasley, des anciens amis de Poudlard, Rufus Scrimgeour en personne, mais le reste était composé de gens bizarres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il manquait cependant une personne.

« Hermione … tu ne vas pas lui faire ce coup-là » pensa-t-il.

La cérémonie se déroula comme prévu, mais aucun signe de la jeune femme. Alors que tout le monde partait, il avait attendu toute la journée pour voir si sa meilleure amie viendrait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : elle avait pris la fuite.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry se tenait à nouveau devant cette tombe, un bouquet de mimosas en main. La chaleur estivale le faisait transpirer, mais des frissons lui parcouraient le corps entier. Il se souvenait du jour de l'enterrement, il y a à peu près un an. Il s'approcha pour déposer le bouquet de mimosas parmi les trois qu'il y avait déjà. D'autres arriveraient probablement après. Quelque part en lui, il se sentait soulagé d'être venu. Peut-être que se séparer du monde entier n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

« Ron, j'ai toujours la lettre » murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme à lunettes souriait. Une brise de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, et il ressentit une des sensations les plus miraculeuses qu'un être humain pouvait ressentir : être libéré d'une peine, avoir l'impression que ses voies respiratoires, circulatoires et tout ce qui compose un corps humain se déboucher entièrement. Il se sentait bien.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Au bureau de presse de la Gazette du Sorcier, une chouette au plumage blanc s'engouffra par la fenêtre du Directeur de presse. Il s'empressa de décrocher le rouleau de parchemin, et le volatile s'envola. Il lut le contenu de son courrier trois fois avant de décrocher un magnifique sourire.

- Roger !

Un employé au regard vitreux entra dans la pièce avec une liasse de parchemins en mains.

- Publie ce poème dans l'édition de demain en grand dans la page des petites annonces, dit-il en dévoilant son excitation.

* * *

_Ah xx voilà que se termine ce chapitre plutôt riche en conversations. Le prochain chapitre sera, je l'espère, meilleur._

_Reviewez, reviewez, ça fait toujours supppppeeeeeeer plaisir :grins: Gros bisoussss et à la prochaineuh ! _

_Nananounette avec un verre de coca-cola (meuh X3)_


End file.
